November 06 Short Stories
by Sheankelor
Summary: Short stories for SMMFC in livejournal. These are about Saturn and Hotaru through many sections of her life. Please let me know if you enjoy!
1. A comfortable darkness

Title: A comfortable darkness  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Hotaru/Saturn (comfort)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga in S  
Rating: G

Hotaru and all her friends and enemies are originally from the mind of Takeuchi Naoko. Any character she didn't create must fall to me. 

A comfortable darkness 

Hotaru curled up deeper into her bed, and drew up the comforter up to her shoulder. Her room, though always a safe haven, finally felt cozy and friendly. Opening her eyes, she peered through the gloom at the small bunny sitting next to her pillow. She knew that it was the reason her room felt so cozy. The bunny was a present from her new friend, ChibiUsa. 

They had met in the park as normal. She grinned as she remembered the fun they had had playing. Hotaru knew ChibiUsa took great care not to wear her out. It had been right before ChibiUsa had to go home that her new friend had opened her backpack and pulled out a little stuffed bunny. It was a pale pink, but its ears were lined with a pale violet color that matched the ribbon around its neck. Smiling, ChibiUsa had held it out to her. "From me to you. It reminded me of you."

Hotaru had taken it carefully as she replied in an uncertain voice. "Thank you."

Now, as she peered at the rabbit, Hotaru could just barely make out the pink and purple colors. Sliding one hand out of the covers, she laid it on the front paw. Hotaru glanced around at the darkened room. She was glad the room was so dark. She never knew when Kaori would come wondering in, and she didn't want her to see the bunny. _'Tonight, the dark doesn't seem so empty. Tonight, the darkness is a comfort. Kaori would never be able to spot the bunny in here.' _

Closing her eyes, she let her self drift off into sleep, hoping for pleasant dreams.


	2. Bad Dreams

Title: Bad dreams  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Hotaru/Saturn (worthless)  
Genre: General (dark?)  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G (pg?)

Hotaru and all her friends and enemies are originally from the mind of Takeuchi Naoko. Any character she didn't create must fall to me. 

Bad dreams

Hotaru sat up quickly, pushing the covers down to her waist. Her gaze darted around her room looking for someone, anyone, that had invaded her private domain. She saw no one in the dim glow put out by the fiber optics lamp on her desk. Settling deeper into the dark pool in the middle of her bed, Hotaru drew up her knees and then rested her head on them.

The nightmare was back. It was the scary one where she was being devoured from the inside out. It reminded her of the parasitic wasps she was learning about in science. Some types of the Ichneumon wasps lay their eggs inside of an another insect. When that egg hatches, the larvae eats its host alive, and, once the meal is done, it emerges from the left over shell an adult.

In her dream, somehow an egg got inside of her. No matter how many times she had this dream, she could not find out who or what put the egg inside of her. And she wasn't sure she wanted to know. Then the egg hatched and instead of feeding on her flesh, it fed upon her soul. On the one part of herself that was still whole, still completely hers. The part that scared her the most was that the larvae was getting older each time she had the dream.

Her eyes focused on the lights of the lamp as they changed color. For a moment her mind replayed the final images of the dream.

She was suddenly surrounded in complete darkness. She lost all sense of smell, touch, taste, of everything but hearing. The newest part of the dream was the echoing laughter and someone crowing that the worthless hoste was gone.

Hotaru shuddered as she heard that voice once again. It was the same one she heard in class the other day. And it always called her worthless.


	3. Protecting

Title: Protecting  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Hotaru/Saturn (dare)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga end of S  
Rating: G

Hotaru and all her friends and enemies are originally from the mind of Takeuchi Naoko. Any character she didn't create must fall to me. 

Protecting

Something was coming at her, and Saturn knew it was attempting to devour her. "Silence Wall!" The black, shadowy creature roared past her, engulfing her, but the wall formed a protective sphere around her. So now she was inside the monster, but she was not harmed. In the relative calm, she took time to access her situation. "Why was I awakened? What woke me up? I don't feel the summons of the three talismans."

She looked around, trying to determine her surroundings through the shadow creature. It was then she discovered that she was only a soul. It took her a moment to figure out that she was inside her own body, and that the shadow monster was the one in control of it. Saturn studied the shadow creature for a moment. "You are an invader. A threat to my home, and to the Moon princess. But you are Uranus's and Neptune's jurisdiction. I wouldn't have awakened because of you. Maybe it's a fluke. Maybe I woke up, and I don't have to destroy everything. Maybe I woke up just to defend my body from attack." She thought it about it for a another second, and then sunk back into Hotaru's sub-concious to wait and watch.

---------------

While Saturn floated in the lightly glowing sphere, she heard the monster talking to someone about a crystal. From Hotaru's memories she knew it belonged to a small girl and that girl was a friend. Hotaru wanted to reply to something that the monster said, so Saturn weakened Silence Wall so Hotaru could be heard. That was when she felt it. The Princess of the Moon was near. She allowed herself to surface closer to Hotaru's conciousness, and began paying more attention. When the monster swallowed the crystal, she realized what it was.

_'You dare.'_ Cold anger filled her. _'You dare to harm my princess... You dare to harm her while I'm AWAKE!'_

"NO!" Saturn's word came out loud and clear. Hearing her own voice startled her, and she dove back down into Hotaru's sub-concious. She had a feeling she could not let anyone know she was awake yet. She pushed Hotaru to go catch the Silver Imperium Crystal. That was when the monster threatened to leave her body. Saturn knew she couldn't let it do that, and she was glad didn't have to convince Hotaru. Hotaru decide that without Saturn prodding her sub-conciuosly.

Saturn stretched her senses as far as she could. This monster wasn't going to escape. _'What's that? A soul... The soul of the Moon princess is here!? Inside of me? I've got to save her!'_ She started searching for her, stretching her senses to the breaking point, trying to pin-point her location. She floated closer to the line between sub-concious and concious as she prodded Hotaru in the right direction. Then she found her, floating with her crystal. Without a second thought she wrapped her friend into her arms, and wrapped her wall of protection around her princess and the crystal she held so close.

Only after the princess was safe, did the wonderment of it all hit her. _'I'm friends with the princess. I am able to guard and protect her.'_ She looked down at the child in her arms, and smiled. _'For once, I'm not the unwanted, uninvited guest.'_ She brushed the top of the small head. _'And I will protect you.'_ Silently floating back down to the sub-consious level, she waited for the monster's next move.

It wasn't long before she saw it. The monster was trying to leave. Hotaru also noticed it, and they stopped it. That's when the monster threatened them. Before Hotaru could even think of giving in, Saturn quietly reminded her that the Princess and the Silver Crystal came first. _'Our body doesn't matter, she does. She is more important than anything else.'_

While Saturn strengthened the protective wall around them, she felt the monster drain most of its energy in some sort of attack. All of the sudden she felt four more souls near her. She jerked her head around in surprise. _'It can't be! It...it... The guardian senshi... It is trying to devour the souls of the guardian senshi.'_ She surged into conciousness and dove after them._ 'I don't know if I have enough strengthen to protect them all... I have to! There is no other choice.'_ As she caught them, Saturn slide back into the sub-concious again. _'I have to rescue them. But if I do, then I will certainly die.'_ She looked around, and then back at the souls in her care. _'I am known as the guide to death, but this time I will lead them back to life. It is time to leave.'_

Gathering the last of her strength, Saturn regained concious control and fled. When she was over the bodies of the guardian senshi, she released their souls, and then she returned the princess'. Her task done, she subsided back to her sub-concious hoping she had escaped detection. When the pink haired girl awoke, Saturn watched as Hotaru and the princess said their farewells. As she faded away, Saturn smiled._'I was able to help. I was able to bring life, not take it.'_ She was glad that she dared to do the opposite of what she was normally awakened to do.


	4. Getting her way

Title: Getting her way  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Hotaru/Saturn (No)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga between S and Supers  
Rating: G 

Hotaru and all her friends and enemies are originally from the mind of Takeuchi Naoko. Any character she didn't create must fall to me. 

Getting her way 

"Hotaru! Stop! Don't move that."

Hotaru looked up at Papa for a brief moment before she returned to pushing the papers off the coffee table and scattering them on the floor. _'Mama. No Papa!'_

Haruka grabbed at the one and a half year old, but Hotaru escaped scattering more of the papers. Haruku sighed as she started collecting the papers and tried to reorganize them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hotaru heading for the studio door. Setting the papers down she headed the determined child off. "No. Michiru-mama needs to practice without you today."

Hotaru sat back when Papa blocked her path. She wanted Mama! Her eyes darted around the room trying to find something else she could mess up, but not get into too much trouble. Not seeing anything, she scrunched up her face, and prepared to start screaming.

Haruka recognized the signs of the screaming fit. Making her voice firm, she set out to stop it. "Hotaru." She waited a moment, but Hotaru didn't look at her. "Hotaru, don't."

Hotaru was sure it would work. Mama always came when she cried. Ignoring Papa's no, she started wailing.

Haruka glance at the studio door, and then back down at the now screaming child. She made a quick decision. "Michiru!"

Hotaru heard the door open, and saw Mama come out. She stopped mid-scream and smiled. Michiru didn't like the look on Hotaru's face. She looked like she had won. She gave Haruka a questioning look.

Haruka glanced at Hotaru. "Would you watch her for just a moment? I need to make sure the car seat is secure."

Hotaru started totting over to Mama. Papa said car. That meant she was going to leave. So Hotaru was going to get to listen to the music and help Mama play.

Understanding dawned in Michiru's eyes, and she nodded her agreement. As she watched Haruka go out the door, she felt a pat on her leg. Michiru looked down at the devious little child . "I guess I should check your bottom. Come on."

Hotaru watched as Michiru pulled the end table draw open and got out the new diaper and wipes. Hotaru scrunched up her face again. She wasn't messy. She wanted to go play. 

"Tut-tut. No crying Hotaru-chan." Hotaru smoothed her face for Mama, and suffered having her bottom checked. When that was done, Mama played with her for a few moments before the door opened again. Then, she felt Papa's hands scoop her up from the blocks she and Mama were making into a castle. She watched as Mama sat back on her heels and looked up at her. Papa was carrying her across the room. Where was Papa taking her? She looked back at Mama and tried to get Papa to take her back. Then she saw Mama smile and wave.

"Bye-Bye. Hotaru-chan. Be nice to Haruka-papa."

_'Bye-bye? Mama?'_ She realized that wherever Papa was going, Mama wasn't, and she was. She started struggling even more. "Mama! Mama! No! NO! Ma-a-a-a-ma-a-a-a!" 

Even as she shrieked, Papa took her out the door and settled her into her car seat. She could never squirm fast enough to stop Papa from buckling the harness. Papa hopped into the front set and started the car. Then she glanced back at her, and smiled. "Lets go for a ride, and play on the beach. Okay?"

Hotaru calmed down while she considered. Play at the beach, and ride in Papa's car. Smiling, she settled in to enjoy the wind singing in her ears.


	5. The perfect shot

Title: The perfect shot  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Hotaru/Saturn (Image)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga between Supers and Stars  
Rating: G 

Hotaru and all her friends and enemies are originally from the mind of Takeuchi Naoko. Any character she didn't create must fall to me. 

The perfect shot 

Hotaru waited impatiently. Setsuna-mama was hooking the camera up to her computer, and soon she would get to see the pictures. She really wanted to see how the one with her and ChibiUsa turned out.

Setsuna clicked on the button and the images started loading. She glanced at Hotaru. "So, did you have fun at the amusement park? "

When Hotaru answered, the excitement rang through her words. "Well, ChibiUsa and I had fun. Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa seemed a little bored."

Haruka shook her head. "I was only bored because you two wouldn't ride the new coaster. It would have been great!"

Michiru patted her arm. "Not everyone likes the fast, scary rides like you do."

Haruka shot her a look. "You could have handled it."

Michiru smiled. "But the trip wasn't about me, or you. It was for Hotaru and ChibiUsa."

Setsuna's voice cut through the building debate. "Ah-h! They are ready to be viewed. So let's see what fun you had."

Hotaru slid closed to the computer as Setsuna set the file to play as a slide show. Sliding across the screen were pictures of her and ChibiUsa riding bumper cars, playing games, and there was one of her holding the prize she had won. It was a cute little teddy bear.

"Pause it please, Setsuna-mama." Setsuna clicked the pause button. On the screen was a picture of Hotaru holding her teddy bear and ChibiUsa holding a stick of cotton candy. Hotaru's eyes shown. "Michiru-mama. I came out great!"

Haruka leaned a little closer to the computer screen. "You know if you just glance at it, you can't tell where the cotton candy stops, and ChibiUsa's hair starts."

Hotaru looked back at it, and had to agree. But she still loved the picture. Setsuna restarted the slide show, but paused it a few pictures later. "Who took this one?" She looked over at the three visitors. On the screen was a blurry picture of the carousel. Even the people were indistinguishable.

Hotaru looked closely at it. "I did. See. That is Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama. I was hoping they would have been in the shot better. I took several other ones, just in case."

Setsuna hit the arrow button and the carousel slowly turned on the screen. In the last picture, Michiru and Haruka were clearly visible. "Good job Hotaru! Do you want to keep the other ones, or just this one?"

Hotaru considered the pictures for a moment. "This one and the two before it. Thanks, Setsuna-mama."

She watched as the other blurry pictures were deleted. Finally the best one was on the screen again. She smiled inside as she looked at the picture. Both of them were smiling as their horses went up and down.


	6. Christmas Cookies

Title: Christmas Cookies  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Hotaru/Saturn (twist)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga Post Stars, pre-crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

Hotaru and all her friends and enemies are originally from the mind of Takeuchi Naoko. Any character she didn't create must fall to me. 

Christmas Cookies 

Hotaru knew that she was early, but she had really expected to find them busy in the kitchen when she arrived. She settled down on the steps to wait, and before too long her patience was rewarded. She heard footsteps on the stairs, and then she spotted the top of Makoto's head. Soon she was able to see all of Makoto and Ami. ChibiUsa was behind them. As Hotaru stood up she dusted of the back of her skirt and greeted them with a smile.

Smiling back at her, Makoto juggled the two large bags as she pull out her keys. "You're here early."

Hotaru quickly took one of the bags from her so she could open the door. "Haruka-papa was coming this way, so she dropped me off."

Makoto opened the door, and everyone went in and sat their bags down on the counter. Hotaru looked at all the baking supplies. In a voice laced with uncertainty, she asked, "Do we really need all of this?"

Ami nodded her head. "Yes, we do. We are making Christmas cookies for everyone." For a brief moment, Ami's eyes glazed over as she drifted through a memory.

ChibiUsa grinned at Hotaru. "So what type of cookie are you making for Michiru and Haruka?"

"I'm not sure. I do know I want to make chocolate chip, but I also want to look through Makoto-san's cook books and see what they have." She turned her inquiring eyes at Makoto.

Makoto gesture to the shelves that held her cook books. "Feel free to look through them. The cookie books should be on the bottom shelf."

Hotaru started flipping through them while Ami and Makoto sorted out the baking goods. One cookie caught her attention. It was shaped like a candy-cane. Somehow, it had two different colors twisting around each other. "Makoto-san can we make these cookies?" She held up the book and pointed to the picture.

Makoto peered over at the book. "The candy-cane cookies? Sure, Hotaru. Shall we make them first?"

Hotaru brought the book over to the counter. "Please."

"Then let's get the ingredients and get started. And I think we need to make at least a double batch, so you and ChibiUsa can mix one up, and Ami and I will do another one." 

ChibiUsa leaned over Hotaru's arm to read the recipe. Then she reached over and grabbed a bowl. "Let's get started." 

After the dough was all mixed, Makoto handed Hotaru a small bottle of food coloring. "It doesn't take much to color the dough, but before you add it, you need to split the dough in half and set one section aside."

After splitting the dough, they mixed the red coloring into the dough still in the mixing bowl. Hotaru read the next step. "We are to let it set for a moment, and then we need to roll both halves into long strings."

Before too long they were both rolling the dough out. After their second attempt, Makoto nodded at the now neatly rolled strings. "Nicely done. Now carefully bring both strings next to each other, then seal the top ends together." She watched as they did as she said. Then she continued her directions. "Now carefully twist the two strands around each other. Do it loosely, but seal the two doughs together once it is done."

Makoto turned to watch Ami neatly twisting their two lines of dough together. When she looked back at Hotaru and ChibiUsa, she saw that their string had broken. "That's okay. You are going to cut them anyway. Just keep twisting the pieces together, and cut across the breaks."

When both groups were done, she continued the directions. "Next cut them every three to four inches, and then curve the top over so it looks like a candy-cane."

As Hotaru and ChibiUsa bent the tops over, they placed them onto a cookie sheet. Once it was full, Hotaru placed it into the oven.

When the timer went off, ChibiUsa pulled the cookies out of the oven. Hotaru smiled when she saw them. They were perfect. They would make the perfect surprise for Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa.


	7. A new look

Title: A new look  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Hotaru/Saturn (torture)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga Post Stars, pre-crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

Hotaru and all her friends and enemies are originally from the mind of Takeuchi Naoko. Any character she didn't create must fall to me. 

A new look 

Hotaru dragged the brush through her hair as she gazed into the mirror. The horrified, haunted look on Michiru-mama's and Haruka-papa's face was all she saw reflected back at her.

She had always admired Setsuna-mama's hair. The length and all the styles she could put it up in. So in her last year of middle school Hotaru decided to grow her hair long. She had been surprised how quickly it grew. She was now in her second year of high school and it was longer that Setsuna-mama's. Hotaru smiled a little as she remember the feel of her hair brushing at the back of her knees.

But Michiru-mama's and Haruka-papa's haunted looks had been growing more common the longer she grew her hair. _'And recently even Usagi-san has been acting wary around me.'_

Hotaru had been puzzled about their reactions until Setsuna-mama had explained it to her. Setsuna had sat her down and looked at her quietly. When she finally spoke, it was in a sad, certain voice. "I can see why they are all getting jumpy. Hotaru-chan, do you know about Pharaoh 90 and Mistress 9?"

Hotaru nodded. "When I grew up so fast, and the dead moon circus was here, Michiru-mama told me about it. She didn't want me to accidentally hurt ChibiUsa's feelings."

Setsuna continued. "Did she tell you what Mistress 9 looked liked?"

Hotaru frowned as she tried to remember. Finally she shook her head no. Picking her words with care, Setsuna told her.

Hotaru put her brush down and ran her hand over the skirt of her new dress. Standing up, she walked over to the floor length mirror and tried to look at herself objectively. Staring back from the mirror was a girl of about sixteen years old. Her long straight black hair cascaded over her shoulder and then fell to her knees. But if you just glanced, it seemed that her hair didn't end. That was due to the floor length black dress. Her hair blended in with it. She really liked the v-necked formal dress that she picked for Michiru-mama's next concert. She could not understand why Mama and Papa had reacted the way they did. Closing her eyes, Hotaru tried to remember what Setsuna-mama had said. As the description flooded back into her mind, so did the understanding.

Opening her eyes, Hotaru pulled her hair over her shoulder, and then quickly pushed it back over again. _'It's time to stop torturing them. If I cut it off, the bad memories will fade again.'_ She looked at the beautiful black dress, and gave a small sigh. _'It has to go as well. I wonder if they have one in purple?'_

Hotaru quickly changed into another outfit, and then grabbed her purse. After making sure that the dress receipt was in the purse, she headed down the stairs. Michiru-mama glanced at her as she came down the stairs. Hotaru could see the fear change to relief as Michiru-mama look at her. That strengthened her resolve. Slipping on her shoes, she called out, "I'm going shopping, see you later."

"Be back by supper time. Setsuna-mama is coming over tonight."

Hotaru smiled. "I'll be back."

_'Yeah! I'll get to surprise them all.'_ She scampered out the door. _'Okay, the first stop is to get my hair cut off to the shoulders, and then to look for a new dress.'_

As she set out, she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. When she returned, she knew that her appearance wouldn't torture those she loved most anymore.


	8. Recommendations

Title: Recommendations  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Saturn (Letter)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga Post-stars Pre-Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

Hotaru and all her friends and enemies are originally from the mind of Takeuchi Naoko. Any character she didn't create must fall to me. 

Recommendations 

Hotaru tapped her pen lightly on her desktop as she carefully read back over the application. She had it completely filled out, now all that was left was to make sure she had all the letters of recommendation. She pulled out a stack of sealed envelopes and set them next to the list of recommendations needed. As she flipped through the stack, she checked off the list. _'College professor, Nurse that I trained with, Charge nurse for the floor I was training on.'_ Her pen rested over the last one on the list as she read it again. _'I forgot! I need one from some one that knows me. Basically a character reference.'_ While stacking all the papers together, she tried to think of who to ask.

_'It can't be Haruka-papa or Michiru-mama. And I doubt they would accept Setsuna either since she helped raise me.'_ Hotaru wasn't sure she want them to write one anyway. When she had announced she was going to become a nurse, they had accepted it fine, but when she said she was going to become a maternity/newborn nursery nurse their reactions were telling. Michiru-mama looked very patient. That look that said I think your making a mistake, but I'm going to let you do it. Setsuna's look was an understanding, almost pitying look. But Haruka-papa's reaction was the worst. She had started laughing, and Hotaru was sure she would have been rolling on the floor, except she was settled too deep on the couch. Hotaru had found out later that they had all thought she would specialize in terminally ill patients. She shoved the memory out of her mind.

_'Just because I'm Saturn doesn't mean I always heave to deal with death! Usagi-san agrees with me.'_ Her eyes lit up, and she began to smile. _'Usagi-san... Usagi-san can write it for me.'_ Scooping up the necessary form, she trotted down the stairs. As she grabbed a light jacket and slipped on her shoes, she called out towards the studio. "Michiru-mama! I'm going to Usagi-san's house. I'll be back in time for dinner, or I'll call!" She was out of the door before Michiru could acknowledge her.


	9. No replacement

Title: No replacement  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Hotaru /Saturn (Arab Proverb )  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga Post-stars Pre-Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

Hotaru and all her friends and enemies are originally from the mind of Takeuchi Naoko. Any character she didn't create must fall to me. 

No replacement 

Hotaru tried not to stare at the charge nurse, but her tired mind was still trying to absorb the information. _'The next shift's nurse has called in? And they are still trying to find one they can pull from another floor or call in?'_ Her eyes darted across the charts she had already logged for the end of her shift. _'And now I have to stay until a replacement comes?'_

Hotaru's eyes refocused on the charge nurse as she started speaking again. "I'll alert you as soon as a replacement is found. But for now, be prepared to pull at least half the next shift. So far that is the earliest we can pull another nurse."

Hotaru felt herself nodding in agreement, as all of her plans crashed around her. She was going to visit ChibiUsa today. Usagi-san was going to go shopping, and she was going to babysit. Hold in a sigh, she watched as the charge nurse walked away. Then she picked up the phone and dialed her queen's number.

The answering machine picked up. A glance at the clock reminded Hotaru that it was still six in the morning. "Usagi-san? This is Hotaru. I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to come over today. But I will come over after work. Bye."

As she gently set the phone into its cradle, she felt her shoulders droop. She was already tired from working a twelve hour shift. Normally she worked morning shift, but she had agreed to pull the overnight one last night. Lightly rubbing her eyes her mind started wandering. _'I'm already tired from being off my normal schedule. I was going to be able to be in bed by three this afternoon. Now, who knows what time I'm going to get some sleep?'_

Resting her hand on the stack of patient charts, she found herself focusing on the screen saver as it scrolled across. "Dwell not upon thy weariness, thy strength shall be according to thy desire." A smile forced its way onto her face. _'Nurse Yuki must have known what today was going to be like.'_

Stretching for a moment, she pushed all thought of weariness from her mind. _'Strength will be come from my desires? Then my desire is to babysit my princess this afternoon.' _Gathering strength from deep within herself, she knew she would make it through the day. She pushed herself out of her chair and started the morning rounds.


	10. A little fighter

Title: A little fighter  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Hotaru /Saturn (Weakling)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga Post-stars Pre-Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

Hotaru and all her friends and enemies are originally from the mind of Takeuchi Naoko. Any character she didn't create must fall to me. 

A little fighter 

_AN: Lungs and the ability to control their own body temperature are the last things that a baby developes before birth. So a premature baby is placed into an incubator to keep it warm, and is given a steriod shot to speed up the lung growth and development. The closer to 3 months premature, the less likely a baby is to survive. Very few have survived if they were born in the 2nd trimester. _

Hotaru stretched her legs under the desk at the nurses station. She took a moment to listen to the soft baby noises coming from the nursery cradles. Smiling, she went back to filling in the charts, and getting everything ready for the next shift. She jotted her last comment on the chart she was working on, and then placed it in her finished pile. When she looked at the last chart in the stack, she felt compelled to look over at the incubator humming away on the far wall. Glancing back down at the chart, she wrote. "Doing well. Attempting to suckle. Has no trouble breathing." Closing the chart, she walked over to the incubator and looked down on the quietly resting baby. _'And he should be quietly resting. He had a really rough morning.'_ Her mind drifted back to when she first meet Hajime. 

-----------------

The emergency room called up to tell her that they were sending a patient. As they finished telling her to expect Nurse Yamada, Hotaru heard the nursery door open quickly. Dropping the phone into its cradle, she rushed over to help. Nurse Yamada pushed a cradle across the room towards the incubator. Hotaru reached it first and opened the door. When the other nurse reached her, Hotaru glanced down into the cradle, and stared. Without taking her eyes off of the tiny baby, she gentle scooped him up and placed him into the incubator. Once she had him settled, she looked into the other nurse's eyes.

Nurse Yamada could plainly read the uncertainty and the questions in the dark violet eyes of their newest nurse. She had hoped for a sign from Nurse Tomoe. Although Nurse Tomoe had only been working here for the past five months, she already had a reputation of _knowing_ if problem cases would pull through. _'Maybe she has to work with the patient longer before she can tell.'_ Everyone else was waiting to hear what her reaction was.

Hotaru broke eye contact first, looking for the baby's chart. Nurse Yamada snapped out of her musings, and handed it to her. She started to fill Hotaru in before she could open the folder. "He is two and a half months premature. Mom was in an accident, but she is stabilized and should fully recovered." She left the rest unspoken.

Hotaru flipped the chart open, and checked the medicines that were already given, and looked to see if he needed anymore. _'Okay, so he already has his steroid shot.' _Glancing down the chart showed there was nothing but the normal admittance that needed to be completed. Picking up the needle, IV tube and bag, tape and arm-hand board, she opened the incubator's door cleaned his arm and setup his IV.

The rest of the day had been spent running between him and the three other babies under her care. Luckily the other three didn't require special attention. Two hours after the he had been sent up to the floor, his father and extended family came to see him. Hotaru retreated across the room to grant them some privacy. As she watched , Hotaru noticed that they all were prepared for the baby to die. Before they left, the father stopped to tell her that the baby's name was Hajime.

When the family had all departed, Hotaru looked down at Hajime through the incubator's wall. He opened his eyes and looked right towards her. When their eyes met, Hotaru could see the strength emanating through him. Opening the incubator's door, she checked on the IV bag, and offered him a pacifier. When she placed it into his mouth, he started trying to suckle it. _'They are already thinking about burying you, but you're going to show them. You are no weakling. You are a fighter.'_

-----------------------

Later that evening Nurse Yamada called up to the floor to check on Hajime for his mother. The floor nurse smiled as she asked, "So are you looking for what his chart says, or what Nurse Tomoe says?"

"Both."

"Well, his chart says he is doing fine right now. Nurse Tomoe says that he'll make it."

Nurse Yamada felt a small weight lift off her chest. "Thanks." As she hung up the phone, she knew that she could only tell the mother what the chart said, but she could make her voice sound very hopeful.


End file.
